


This Is The Rise Of The Broken

by Kasymy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, Ouran Highschool Host Club
Genre: Bleach Referances, Crossover, Multi, OC, Past Abuse, Serious Injuries, Shinigami, Torture, Twincest, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasymy/pseuds/Kasymy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi Fujioka's life has never been normal. She has secrets, secrets that not even Kyouya knows. How long can she keep them in the dark? Can she deny everything when some one she thought she'd never see again comes into the picture? How long can she run before she realizes she has to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Double Life

**Author's Note:**

> I do not censor any swearing so if that bothers you please leave. I will also mention some difficult issues like child soldiers, abuse, torture and revenge. Granted most of that will be in later chapters but you have been warned. Also I use OCs incase you didn't notice that tag. The OC's name is Akila, you will learn more about her in later chapters as well.

Chapter One – Double Life  
POV Haruhi

Hello, my name is Haruhi Fujioka. My life has been far from easy, I have loved and I have lost. My mother was one of the best lawyers at least that’s what they say. I was very young when she died but I knew from the moment I lost her that I was going to be a lawyer too. Getting into a good school was hard and with only one parent I needed a scholarship. It was difficult journey but today I attend Ouran Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in Japan, on a fully paid scholarship.

I also some how ended up becoming a member of the Ouran Host Club, which is where things begin to get a bit more confusing. You see the Host Club is as Tamaki explains it is a place for the school’s ‘handsomest boys’ with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have to much time on their hands. Sounds simple right? It isn’t. To start with I am not a handsome boy, I am female even though I do not look like it. I also happen to be in debt to the host club, I owe them eight million yen because I broke a vase. Originally I was their errand ‘boy’ but then Tamaki, had a brilliant idea that I should be made a host. They didn’t realize that I was actually a girl until Tamaki walked in on me changing. The hierarchy of the host club is very similar to that of a family and that’s how Tamaki wants it.

Tamaki is the host club’s king or boss and is the princely type. He has also chosen the role of ‘Daddy/Father’ for himself. Kyouya is the host club’s financial advisor but more commonly referred to as the Shadow King and is the cool type. Tamaki also calls him ‘Mommy/Mother’ or ‘Wife. I am not entirely sure why but then again when do I understand anything Tamaki does. Anyway Kyouya is the one to be careful of, he makes all the decisions, manipulating Tamaki on occasion. The Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru are the little devil type and have an act known as the brotherly love act. Though if you ever saw one without the other you would now something wasn’t right. They aren’t just two sides of the same coin. No, it is as if without one the other can never be completely whole. Also, I am not entirely sure that their brotherly love act is an act. Tamaki refers them as his ‘sons/children’. Next would be Mori and Hani. Mori is the wild type and is probably only there because Hani is, he lives to protect Hani. Then Hani is the Loli-shota type, which means that he looks a lot younger than he really is. Hani has the appearance of an eight year old but is actually eighteen. Tamaki refers them to as the neighbors. Lastly, I am the natural type and Tamaki’s ‘daughter’.

The thing is though, my family has never been normal, not even my biological family. My mother was Kyoto Fujioka; she died when I was little. My father, Ryouji or Ranka Fujioka, is a transvestite. He is an excellent father but not exactly the best mother, he does his best. However what most people don’t know is that I also have an adopted sister. Her name is Akila, or at least that’s what I call her. Everyone calls her some thing different, that just the way it is with her. Sadly, she doesn’t live with my father and I. She lives by herself and travels a lot. She is also a part of a group called Suicide Angels, they are a few and far between but every single one of them are incredibly powerful. She has a brother who I call my uncle, Severus Snape; he is a ninja, a wizard and a Suicide Angel. He is also our doctor, well he uses potions but you get the point. They have another sister, Lily Evans. She died in the war trying to protect a child his name is Harry Potter. Harry survived but at a cost. Lily died that night. You see Lily doesn’t believe in child soldiers. She was also a Suicide Angel.  
Severus became a Suicide Angel, at the age of five when Akila adopted him as her brother. Akila was constantly fighting for her life, since the day she was born but... but Lily’s a different story. Lily became a substitute shinigami in a tragic accident. She was 11yrs old when Akila adopted her and she lived with them. For a while it was just Lily, Severus and Akila living an almost perfect life. Lily didn’t become a soldier until she was 14yrs old. She hated that Severus and Akila had been forced into that life at such a young age.

So, the night she found out a man, their (Her and Severus’) school's headmaster wanted to use a child in a deadly game of cat and mouse. She left without looking back. Akila and Severus eventually caught up with her but it was too late. Her ex-boyfriend, James Potter, was lying dead on the stairs and she stood in front of the crib that held Harry James Potter. She stood between the Dark Lord and the child. Lily died in flash of green light. Harry was supposed to die next but a rebound saved him. Now Lily Evans was not Harry’s mother nor was she married to James Potter. Harry's mother died in childbirth and James Potter was single. And that was lie the wizarding world bought.

Now, as I said before my name is Haruhi Fujioka. Tamaki, the host club's king, believes that I am weak. That is wrong. I may not be able to fight with my hands but I am fully capable of turning words into weapons. Severus taught me well. Before you ask any questions I must say that I have secrets. Secrets that could tear the world apart. Secrets that could build the world but I am not perfect and I am not a Suicide Angel. I am however their little sister (or niece but mainly sister). You would be a complete idiot to fuck with my family. Not only would you piss off three of the most dangerous people in the world. You would cause a war and as Akila says they may not start it but they sure as hell end it.


	2. A Phone Call

**Chapter Two - A Phone Call**

**POV No One**

**At Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry, Potion's Class**

  


The door to the potions classroom flew open and revealed a young woman with pure white hair that fell to her hips, dark forest green eyes and pale skin. She was dressing in muggle clothing, jeans that looked a little to tight, a black tank top and leather jacket that fit her perfectly. She didn't turn to look at the students who were whispering about her. Instead she walked straight towards the professor's desk and she stood in front of the Potion Master, Severus Snape. Everyone in the class was staring at her... well more at her rather impressive assets.

He nodded to her and she spoke, "They are going to try and kill her." The woman's face was hardened revealing nothing about what she thought about this but her voice was confident.

"Who?" He replied confused and the class quieted as they watched the exchange. At least most of them did some of them were mumbling about how incredibly hot she is.

"Who do you think I am talking about dear brother? They want Haruhi." The young woman replied and the entire class just stared at her in shock. She looked like a model and Severus well... He looked like a greasy dungeon bat. How the hell were they related?

"Akila." He sighed, "What do you want me to do about it?" His voice that held emotions no one thought the man possessed.

"Directly, you can't help directly but you can call in the reinfo-"

"Um... Professor do you want us to continue brewing our potions?" A bushy haired girl asked interrupting Akila, rather abruptly. While Akila didn’t seem to mind at all, Severus looked displeased.

"Miss Granger did I instruct you to stop bre-" Akila, interrupted him before he could take points away, "Stop it Sev, they aren't the enemy here and they are children. You know children something we never were." He sighed again and the class was stunned because she called him 'Sev' and he hadn't hexed her.

"I am aware of how bad our so called childhood was but what does this have to do with Haruhi?" He questioned and the class was shocked by the idea that their greasy potion professor never had a proper childhood. Well, some were others felt nodded sadly, Slytherins.

"Severus you are avoiding the topic, so stop acting like you know everything because we both know that you don't. I am far older than you. So shut the fuck up and listen. I am not letting Haruhi die even it mean turning her into a soldier." Severus backed down knowing that she was right.

"What do you want?" "Potions, shinobi potions. Kakashi will stop by to give you the ingredients. I'll be by in a day to pick them up." She turned to leave but stopped just before the door.

"Hey Sev," Her voice was soft and sad, "Don't forget, don't ever forget what happens when we fail."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." He replied as she left. The class was stunned into silence and unable to focus on their potions. All of them wondering just who that girl was.

 

**POV Haruhi**

**In Music Room 3 – Several days after Akila’s visit to Hogwarts**

 

"Haru-chan!" Hani yelled and hugged me, "Do you want some cake! We have dark chocolate, it is too bitter for me. I thought you would like it because you don't like sweets!" He looked at me with slightly watery eyes and I couldn't help but say yes.

"Sure Hani I'll eat some cake with you. I do like dark chocolate." That wasn't a lie I do like dark chocolate, in moderation. Eat too much and it begins too taste sweet.

"Yay Haru-chan is going to get cake with us Takashi!" Hani climbed up Mori and gave him a hug. Mori didn't really respond other than a nod. I sat down where Hani's cake, candy and other sweets had been set up. His costumers were screaming 'Kawaii!' but we all managed to ignore them. I began to eat my slice of cake as Hani finished his first cake and began on the second. The cake was high quality and tasted amazing. I nearly forgot how much I love dark chocolate.

"Do you like your cake Haru-chan?" He asked as he happily ate another slice of cake. "Yes it -" I was interrupted by Hikaru and Kaoru's brotherly love act, that had me smirking knowingly.

"Kaoru, you should have waited for the tea to cool." Hikaru was holding his brother face and was about to kiss him when;

_*Everybody's laughing and tears are fallin' on the floor. She looks him in the eyes and says-*_

As fast as I could, I found my phone in my bag and answered it. "Hello?" I asked in English.

"Run." I heard a voice say then hang up. What was that about? Run from what? My head was spinning with possibilities.


	3. You Can't Protect Me

**Chapter Three - You Can't Protect Me**

**POV Haruhi**

Run what did that mean, aside from run. Why? Moments later, a text came through and it was from Severus. I opened it and it read;

_-Haruhi, some one is after you. I don't know who but Akila showed up while was teaching a few days back, asking for shinobi potions. I assumed she had everything under control. It seems that is not the case. I am guessing it's the Atasuki or some one equally as powerful.  They have slowed them down considerably but they have yet to completely stop them. Words won't help you this time if you see some one wearing a black cloak with red clouds run as fast and far as possible. They are shinobi. Akila and Kakashi will be there shortly to take care of the problem discreetly but if she doesn't make it in time run, take the port key. Severus Snape -_

I starting shaking, I didn't realize that Tamaki had read the whole thing over my shoulder.

"Haruhi who are Akila, Severus, Kakashi and The Atasuki?" He asked and I jolted up. I had to slowly calm myself down before I spoke.

"It's none of your business." I told him harshly, he should have never read my text. I ran to grab my bag. I needed to get out of here. Fast.

"What do you mean none of my business you are my darling daughter." He said screaming at me,

"I mean this doesn't concern you." I told him but Hikaru and Kaoru took my phone and began to read the text Severus sent me. I tried to get it back but Tamaki was clinging to my legs. Kyouya was calmly dismissing the ladies.

"It says some one is after you." Hikaru said with concern.

"Who are they the people mentioned in this text?" Kaoru asked still holding my phone.

"Akila is my adopted sister and powerful as hell. She's probably more powerful than the whole Haninozuka family. Severus is my uncle and Akila's brother. Kakashi is a ninja or shinobi." Everyone just looked at me like I was crazy or at least on my way. I snatched my phone back and put in my bag. I then removed all the books and things from my bag.

"Adopted sister? My darling daughter why didn't you tell me!" Tamaki yelled 'dancing' around the room with joy.

"Yes my adopted sister and this is still none your business." I told them again and tried to leave but they had all blocked the door.

"It says that you should run, we can protect you Haru-chan." Hani told her looking his age for a minute.

"No. No you can't protect me, not from this.” I said sadly as the weight of the situation hit me.


	4. Aunt Lily

Chapter Four – Aunt Lily  
POV Haruhi

“What do you mean we can’t protect you?” Hani asked sadly but fiercely.

“Because, you have no idea what you are up against. They are people trained to be emotionless weapons. S-class criminals. They are cold blooded killers.” I said my voice was soft but the kind of soft that made shivers run down peoples spine. Hani and Mori have an idea of how powerful that is but they have no clue how deadly these people are.

“Haruhi why are they after you?” Kyouya asked typing on his computer probably trying to get a background check on Akila, Severus and Kakashi, which he won’t find because they don’t exist at least not in any records he can access. Akila Amane was a very unique name and no results will come up because no records of her exist anywhere. Severus Snape doesn’t exist in the normal world but Severus Prince does. Then Kakashi, well the shinobi don’t let just anyone read their records. 

“This is none of your busi-“ I was interrupted by a knock on the door. I opened it and saw…

“Aunt Lily?” I asked in perfect English, no hint of an accent. She looked just like she had the last time I saw her. Bright red hair just past her shoulders, green eyes that remind me of the scarf Uncle Severus gave me, and a kind face. The host club was staring at me. They had never heard me speak in English.

“Hey,” She ruffled my hair, just like when I was little.

“How? They told me you were dead?” My eyes were watering and she pulled me into a hug. I didn’t realized how much I have missed her. The hurt of losing her and my mother so close together, I didn’t realize how much it affected me.

“It’s a long story. Now you need to get out of here. Go use the port key.” And just as she said it the windows shattered. Two figures in black cloaks with red clouds stood surrounded by broken glass.

“Itachi and Hidan I should have known they’d send you two.” Lily’s demeanor changed completely. She moved me behind her and dropped into a crouch. She drew her knives but didn’t move. She was waiting for them to attack her.

“We’ll help too!” Hani pulled throwing knives from, I have no clue where he got it. He is really small. Mori some how got a spear which doesn’t really surprise me.

“No! They will murder you. Haruhi run and use the port key.” Lily yelled and I did I ran or at least tried to. The twins grabbed and pulled me down the hallway as fast as they could, on Tamaki’s orders of course. We ended up down by the cafeteria in a matter of minutes.

I got out of their grip and pulled the charm from my pocket. It was a pure white dragon figurine that Severus and Draco gave me years ago when I was 4 yrs old.

“Dragons Keep.” Just before I said these words I felt Hikaru and Kaoru grab on to me again. I felt the pull of the port key and the disorientation. It has been years since I have traveled like this and it was just as painfully as the last time and the two extra passengers weren’t helping things.

We landed harshly on the stone floor of Hogwarts. I looked up and saw my uncle Severus.

“Um… Bad time?” I asked in Japanese.


	5. Hogwarts

**Chapter Five – Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**POV Haruhi**

 

My uncle just stared at the twins and I. He sighed and took a deep breath.

“What the fuck happened?” He asked in Japanese.

“The Atasuki. Lily called them, Itachi and Hidan. They broke the windows and got into the host club. I ran… Well they, the twins, dragged me down to the cafeteria. I pushed them both away and activated the port key but they grabbed onto me at the last second and we landed here.” I explained as I stood up and brushed myself off. Hikaru and Kaoru helped each other up and brushed themselves off.

“They’re muggles?” Draco asked in Japanese, granted muggles doesn’t really translate so he basically just said muggles with a Japanese accent. Thankfully most of them didn’t pick up on that. Though all the ones who did were in Gryffindor.

“What’s a muggle?” Kaoru asked and I sighed and nodded. Apparently this was the wrong thing to do because Severus and Draco drew their wands and pointed them at the twins.

“Calm down both of you!” I switched to English and yelled but it was to late. They had petrified them.

“They’re muggles Haruhi you k-“ I interrupted Draco and we were all speaking English,

“They also happen to be my friends and yes they are annoying and a bit strange but that doesn’t mean you can hex them. You too Uncle! Why fuck didn’t you tell me Aunt Lily was alive! How the fuck is she alive anyway!” I pissed and both of them were getting on my nerves. I normally don’t swear but I needed to get through to them.

“Lily?” A boy with dark hair and green eyes asked. His eyes were bright green unlike Lily’s. Lily’s eyes were hazel with a little bit of orange. They had a fire in them a very different fire than this boy’s eyes. He fits Harry’s descriptions. Harry Potter.

“Yes, my Aunt’s name is Lily.” I told him. I knew what he was really asking but I wasn’t going to answer that. He can find it out when Lily comes here… If she comes here that is.

“We should go see the headmaster.” Draco said and began to magically lift the twins.

“Yes, that would be wise. Everyone stop working on your potions.” Severus said and banished ALL the potions, there were a lot of complaints. A bushy haired girl exhaled sharply like she was offended, “Now class dismissed.” He said and placed his arm around my shoulders and guided me out of the room. It has been years since we walked like this but is still the same. I feel safe like nothing can hurt me. My anger quickly dissolves… I know they’re right. It’s the law. I let out a sigh and relaxed. Then Draco linked his arm with mine and we walked to the headmaster’s office like that with the twin floating behind us.

“Draco, Severus… What’s going to happen to me and the twins?” I asked them… Everything that came to mind wasn’t good.

“Worst case, your memories are wiped and your sent back to Ouran and…” Severus told me.

“Best case you stay here or in Malfoy Manor.” Draco said

“Let’s hope I’ll be allowed to stay here.” I have nothing against staying at Malfoy Manor when Draco is there. However with the twins, I doubt it would be a good idea.

“Haruhi, did Lily teach you how to use kido and small amounts of chakra?” Severus asked, maybe he had a plan. Severus was always good at thinking on his feet.

“Yes, I can perform Sai, Sho, and Horin. I can also walk up walls.” I told them.

“That can be seen as magic. We’ll use that.” Severus said as we stood outside the Headmaster’s door… Statue thing.

“Skittles.”

“What?” I asked in surprise at the unusually password.

“He has a sweet tooth. Some one bought him muggle sweets, Skittles.” Severus said and we began the walk up to the office.

“But the Ministry-“ I heard an annoying voice say.

“The Ministry has no authority over Hogwarts.” The Headmaster replied. When we got to the top I saw the annoying voice from before was dressed from head to toe in pink. She looked like a toad as well. The Headmaster’s outfit wasn’t much better; he looked like he was in nightgown, a bright greenish blue nightgown. I am happy that the twins are frozen because they would drag her and the strangely dressed headmaster into the nearest closet and give them a make over.

“Albus, I have a request.” Severus said not removing his arm from me. The annoying pink lady glanced at us and clearly disapproved.

“Yes, what is it, Severus?” His voice was a fake calm. I noticed Draco and Severus didn’t look him in the eyes. They looked everywhere but his eyes. I decided that looking into the headmaster’s eyes was a bad idea.

“I request for Haruhi Fujioka to become a transfer student from Japan.” He said and the twins were gently floated back to the ground.

“Who are the two red-heads behind you? Are they Weasley twins?” The annoying lady asked.

“They are two of her friends that grabbed on to her when she activated a port key.” Draco said.

“Her? Who is this girl?”

“I am.” I told them

“Are the two red-heads also female?” She asked

“First can I have you name. I don’t know who you are. My mother told me to never talk to strangers.” I informed her, mocking her just a little bit.

“I am Dolores Umbridge, High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now who are you?” She was getting impatient.

“I am Haruhi Fujioka. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and both male.” I said.

“Then why are you wearing the same uniform as them?” Her voice was smug.

“Because of a debt. I attend Ouran Academy on scholarship. It is a muggle school but I am thinking about learning about magic. Anyway I was looking for a place to study when I came across what I thought was an abandon music room. I opened it and rose petals attack me and I found a host club. I then tripped on a banana peel and shattered an expensive vase. I was original their errand boy. They like you thought I was a boy. Then they decided to turn me into a host. I am a natural type. I didn’t need any training, then again I am a girl so why would I need training on how to host. Anyway they set my goal at 100 costumers. So I have to pretend to be a boy to pay off the debt.”

“What is a host club exactly?” The headmaster asked.

“A host club… Well it’s basically a big tea party. The girls pay whatever Kyouya feels like making it and we talk to them. It’s like friends for hire. We talk to them and sometimes flirt, all perfectly harmless - so you can stop gripping my arm like that Draco. Sometimes we dress up, kimonos, vampires that sort of thing. They twins are known as the devilish type.” I explained.

“I see. What magically schools have you attended?” The headmaster asked.

“None, Uncle Severus taught me potions and Aunt Lily taught me how to walk on walls and a few Japanese wandless magic spells.” The pink lady looked a little put off but I ignored her.

“Wandless magic perhaps you could demonstrate.” The headmaster said.

“Of course,” I stepped out of Severus and Draco’s arms. I placed my arms in front of me and whispered the word Sai. The headmaster fell to his knees with his arms locked behind his back.

“What just happened?” Umbrigde asked, a bit shocked.

“A simple binding spell.” I said and banished it, he slowly got up clearly taken by surprise.

“You just preformed wandless magic without saying the spell.” The headmaster said.

“Yes, now can I attend this school?” I asked and glanced back at the twins, “And can my friends attend this school they can do the some of the things I can. They have less experience with the magically world because the Japanese Ministry doesn’t really exist. They are Muggleborns.” I was lying through my teeth but I hope they don’t know that. I’m not even magical I just use kido and chakra maybe they can too.

“Yes you may attend this school if you can get some one to vouch for you, aside from the two people standing here with you.” The headmaster said and I thought for a minute.

“Draco, would your father vouch for me?” I asked him

“Father? Sure he may not approve of your choice in schooling but he’ll vouch for you.” He said confident in his answer.

“Do you mean Lucius Malfoy will vouch for you?” Umbridge asked.

“Yes.”

“Then you are welcome to attend.” She said and it was clear, this was a power play. The Ministry wanted control of Hogwarts.

I walked back to Draco and Severus. Draco linked arms with me again and Severus placed his arm around my shoulders again.

“Thank you, Professor Umbrigde. If you don’t mind could you reverse the charm that has been cast on my friends? My magic doesn’t have a counter for this spell.” Words… Those are my weapons and she is falling for it.

“Of course darling, now how old are you three?” She asked as she reversed the curse.

“We are all 15, fifth years same as Draco.” I replied and Hikaru and Kaoru instantly awoken and began check each other from injuries before pulled me from Draco and Severus’s side.

“HARUHI! Are you alright?” They asked as they looked me over and hugged me.

“Yes I’m fine we just got accepted to a magically school. You know how I was telling you about the magical world, right?” I asked looking them both in the eyes hoping that they understood.

“Yes, I remember that don’t you Hikaru. We were fighting because you ate my chocolate. Then Haruhi stepped in and gave you some and told us about magic. After we noticed that the tables were floating.” Okay that was a terrible lie.

“Of course how could I forget? What was it you called us Haruhi?” Better but still strange.

“Muggleborns.”

“Well I guess they can attend as well. I except that letter by next week.”

“Yes Professor Umbrigde. May we leave?” I asked the room and unfortunately Dumbledore declined.

“I still want to ask you a few questions. Severus who was it that interrupted your class earlier this week?”

“My sister Akila, she wanted to warn me about Haruhi.” The headmaster looked like he didn’t believe Severus but it didn’t matter that’s what happened.

“Alright now if we could sort you into your houses.” He said and summoned a hat from one of the shelves, “Please come forward Haruhi.”

I did and he placed the hat on my head, “Slytherins!” He took the hat off me and placed it on Hikaru’s head, “Gryffindor!” Great that made things more complicated. Next was Kaoru who also ended up in Gryffindor. Great teaching them simple kido spells is going to be a challenge.

 


	6. Fighters

**Chapter Six – Fighters**

**POV Akila**

Blood was racing through my veins. My heart was racing so fast I couldn’t tell when one beat ended and another started. Thankfully Kakashi had arrived the same time as Lily only instead of going to the school; he went to Haruhi’s home and moved her father to a safe location.

The Atasuki were more resilient than we excepted and I am late. Very late, I got held up by- well that’s not important. Anyway I am almost there. I leaped off the roof of a building and tuck myself into a ball. I landed in music room 3 surrounded by glass that had broken earlier when the Atasuki members attacked.

“Lily! Need any help?” I asked as I stood and brushed myself off.

“Yeah get those idiots to stop trying to help. They’ll only end up getting themselves killed.” She said using her Zanpakuto, Nyx to fight. A zanpakuto is a part of the users soul. They do have a physical form within the user mind but can manifest. Nyx has jet-black hair with pure white skin and blood red eyes. Her canine teeth were elongated and more like fangs and she wore a simple black dress, one of those that are famous for getting your ex jealous. But for right know she was Lily’s weapon, a very deadly weapon…

“You two drop your weapons and run before this gets even more intense.” I told them and drew my guns. Now these aren’t just any guns. The gun in my right hand was a normal semi automatic that fires normal bullets. It is silver in color and it has an engraving on the side that reads, ‘The Order Amidst The Chaos’. The second gun however was jet black and the bullets it fires are made of my blood and power. I have seen these bullets not only kill people but also consume them. The blood acts like a poison and the power pushes into their system. I rarely use this gun because if I miss my target an innocent person will die. This gun and bullets were designed to execute people. They keep flying until they hit some thing with a pulse. One the side of this gun the engraving read, ‘The Chaos That Consumes Order’

“Why? We want to help stop the people who are tr-“ The small blonde was interrupted when Itachi threw an exploding kunai. I had to knock him to the ground to protect him. The tall one seemed to realize that this was a bit too much for them. They may be good… Okay they fucking amazing for normal people. But they aren’t shinobi. They don’t know how to block or channel chakra. They don’t know how to fight an Uchiha. He picked up the small one and ushered the other two people in the room out.

“Looks like it’s just us.” Lily said and we were back to back. It had been years since we fought together but no matter how much time passes we will always be able to fight with perfect timing.

“So it seems.” I went left and she went right. I was using the gun in my left like brass knuckles because I was still not willing to risk the loss of an innocent life. Then I was firing the gun in my right and the majority of the bullets hit their intended target making it harder for them to move. I was specifically aiming for muscle groups, shoulders, legs, and what not. We still need to gain some information from them.

“Light fades and night falls. Arise my princess of the dark.” Lily stood with her feet about a foot from each other. Her sword released into bankai. Nyx became a jet black scythe her a foot taller than her. The top of the staff was pointed and she swung it with a practiced precision. Her scythe clashed with Hidan’s and she flared her spiritual pressure and mine flared in response. Hidan was having trouble breathing because of the amount of power we radiated. Hidan was not used to sudden flares of power. Itachi came from a family known for their power. He was far too accustomed to being surrounded by power to be affect by our small display of power.

We twirled around each other and nothing Itachi or Hidan did slowed us down. They are strong but we don’t play nice. Itachi had his sharingan active and managed to stab me with a kunai… It was stuck in my ankle and poked through my ankle. Lily had several cuts and bruises but we never slowed. We ignored the pain we felt. It took about 30 minutes before we had them pinned down. Well Itachi was bleeding and had probably lost more blood than he still had in his body and was swaying from blood loss. Hidan’s cuts were longer but there were less of them. He had a cut about his eye that made it difficult for him to see. Though what was really killing him was the spiritual pressure we were exerting. He was struggling to stand; his scythe was holding him up.

Lily and I tied them too chairs and the interrogation began.

 

POV Haruhi

After that rather uncomfortable meeting with the Headmaster we all went and discussed how we were going to pull this off. Uncle Severus and I were going to brew a potion that was more like a pill. It would increase our chakra output; they are normally used for chakra depletion and people who had been in medically induced comas. It will allow us to get more done in a day as well as use magic. Now Hikaru and Kaoru do have a decent amount of chakra but they need more to understand how to control it.

“Uncle Severus, why are they trying to kill me?” I asked and he tense.

“Yes, why are they trying to kill our little Haru- chan!” They twins yelled pulling me into a hug. Severus sighed and poured himself a glass of brandy. He rolled his sleeves up to reveal the dark mark on his wrist.

“Let me begin by explaining Akila. As you know Haruhi and Draco, she isn’t exactly normal none of… Anyway, she has two rather strange abilities that aren’t genetic. One is that when she sings she can control people. It is unlike anything I have every seen. Imperio is a curse used to take control of some one and the strength of a person's will, can be used to avoid submitting to the castor, if you have a strong will. Akila's talent cannot be shrugged off. It is also different from using chakra to control people. She doesn’t use her chakra, it is pure energy that manifests when she sings and she is able to control the people around her by using the energy. It isn’t like a zanpakuto either.” He paused to take a sip of his brandy and swirled it around a bit.

“A zanpakuto can be used to control people?” I asked and the twins appeared very lost.

“A zanpakuto is a sword used by shinigami and is half their soul. An espada had the ability to control parts of people’s body. It was just the ability that came along with his Zanpakuto. Akila’s power is amazing and very rare. Though it has taken her years to get to this point. Years of pure abuse.” He explained and downed the rest of the glass. I heard the twins gasp at this.

“Pure abuse? What do you mean?” The twins asked hugging each other in comfort.

“Physical meaning bruises and broken bones, mental abuse meaning insults and never being called by a proper name and other things that would break a person down and sexual abuse meaning rape. Years of this pushed her into a corner and she snapped. She was kept in a room that was painted with her blood. She was able to turn the blood into weapons and managed to kill her father. She was 8 years old and barely alive but she survived. It was another ten years before she found me. I was five.

“Yes she is older than me even though she looks younger. Now what this has to do with you, Haruhi, is simple. This talent is rare and has nothing to do with genetics. You happen to have these talents. You haven’t been able to do any of this because we didn’t think it would be triggered. We thought abuse triggered it but that was wrong. Something else triggers it and it seems you are about to unlock the powers. They way Akila learned how to use them won’t work with you and she won’t allow it. She’ll explain it to you but it is likely that it won’t fully unlock until your life is threatened or you as if you are going to die which shouldn’t be long considering the dark lord wants you to join him.”

“Why? Why me?” I asked tears streaming down my face. Severus, Draco and the twins wrapped me up in their arms.

“I don’t know. I don’t know.” Severus said and they held me as I cried. I wasn’t ready for this. I’m nothing like them. I’m not a suicide angel… I… I don’t want this… Then again I don’t think anyone would ask for this life. I want to wake up and find out this was all a bad dream… That’s not going to happen though, I am going to have to fight and pray that it gets easier.

 


	7. Life and Hogwarts

Chapter Seven – That’s just the way it is

Ouran Music Room #3

POV Akila

We underestimated Itachi’s illusions, we had bound them and begun our interrogation but we didn’t realize Itachi had created an illusion. He made it seem like the ropes were close to cutting off his circulation, in reality the ropes were loose enough that he was able to break free of them. In a blink of an eye he had freed Hidan and was slicing Lily’s gut open. Hidan kicked me across the room and I landed on some sort of musical instrument that impaled me. They were gone before we had time to recover.

Lily quickly removed her shirt’s sleeves and tied them tightly around her waist, holding her guts in. I pulled myself up and broke part of a piece of wood that was stuck inside my chest so it was easier to walk. I didn’t pull it out because I didn’t have the supplies to deal with the blood.

“Well that went to hell in a hand basket.” I said laughing lightly clutching my chest in pain.

“We need to call Kakashi and get to Severus.” Lily said bracing herself on a table.

“Yeah lets get that wrapped tighter then we’ll call Kakashi and get to Severus.” I slowly lowered her to the ground and tore my shirt up. I stopped only when my shirt became a second bra. It was as good as it was going to get. I sent Kakashi a quick text telling him to meet us at Hogwarts. Carefully I lifted Lily up, my arm was around her waist and her arm was around my shoulders, she could barely walk but I supported her as we flash stepped.

POV Kakashi

-Lily’s gut is spilt. I’m impaled on something. Itachi and Hidan escaped, we have a few answers at best. We are using flash stepping to Hogwarts. Get Ranka there.- 

I grabbed Ranka and explained to him that I need the port key that will get us. Unfortunately it was back at the apartment, getting it wasn’t difficult only dangerous. Itachi and Hidan weren’t accounted for anymore. We also some how managed to lock ourselves out of the apartment so I had to pick the lock, again this was not difficult but it did take and time. Time was not something we had.

The port key was an old copy of ichi ichi. “I didn’t know you read these, Ranka.”

“It’s Akila’s”

“Sure, it is.” We both grabbed the book and he said,

“Suicide Angels.” Then it felt like we were being squeezed through a copper pipe.

POV Haruhi

I’ve been at Hogwarts with the twins for three days. Draco pretty much stuck to me like glue even when I was with the twins. Oh I should probably clarify which twins I mean, you see Hikaru and Kaoru met second set of twin named Fred and George Weasley. I can also tell the difference between them. The four of them act more like quadruplets than two sets of twins. Thankfully the Weasley twins are a year older than the Hitchiin twins so they don’t have the same classes meaning the professors aren’t pulling their hair out during classes.

Moving on from that my classes were reasonable… Transfiguration was certainly interesting, Uncle Severus had taught the Hitchiin twins and I how to channel our chakra into our wands. Oh, I forgot to mention that we got our wands, mine was a 9 ½ inches with a unicorn hair core made of willow, the twins wands were identical, both were made of elk with a dragon heart string core and 11 inches long. 

Back to the classes we are taking, in potions class I mainly help Severus. Hikaru and Kaoru were actually very skilled at potions, Severus pretty much left them alone but he did seem rather fond of picking on Harry Potter and I don’t blame him. Severus nearly lost Aunt Lily because of him but he did take it to far on occasion. Then there was a girl named Hermione who didn’t understand why I didn’t brew potions until the class came in and I was finishing up a rather rare potion flawlessly and actually received a compliment from the infamous Severus Snape. Then there was herbology and Professor Sprout didn’t see to understand that all three of us were incredibly good at potions to the point that we know every plant in the greenhouses. She thought that we knew nothing and explained it to us like we were stupid. Now charms is a different story, its fifty-fifty in that class. Certain charms are harder for us than others.

Finally there is defense against the dark arts. Now I can guess what you are going to say, shouldn’t you know about the dark arts with Severus Snape as your uncle? Well you are right I do know about the Dark Art but defense against them? Not so much but I know enough to know that the textbook was useless. Now I refrained from saying it as did the twins but Harry Potter didn’t seem to understand that Umbrigde held the power within this classroom.

Overall the past three days have been a bit insane and Draco’s father, Lucius Malfoy is supposed to be arriving today with a letter of recommendation. However at breakfast when he was supposed to arrive when all hell broke loose. First Lucius arrived just as expected,

“I was told to bring a letter of recommendation for Haruhi and her two friends.” He pulled a letter out and handed it to Albus and nodded at Severus who understood, then stood to leave for his office. The doors to the great hall were blasted open. Aunt Lily and Akila came stumbling in. They were covered in blood and their clothes had become rags.

“Severus her guts are about to fall out of her!” Akila yelled as if she didn’t even notice the large fragment of one of the music room’s instruments sticking out from her chest. Everyone was too shocked to panic.

“Lucius please get the bag of emergency supplies from my office.” Severus responded calmly, in all honesty he was probably too used to this. Akila lives a dangerous life. She gets hurt all the time and should have probably died by now but Severus keeps putting them back together.

“I have no idea how you are going to fix them this time.” He said and walked rather quickly towards Severus’s office. His cloak was billowing behind him. 

“Akila,” He cleared a table and directed Akila to move Lily on to the table. Lily was near unconsciousness and moaning in pain. Blood was seeping through her makeshift bandages.

“Uncle Severus what’s going on?” I asked in Japanese standing up and everyone was watching me.

“Haruhi I need to patch her up ask Akila.” He responded in English and set to removing the soaked bandages, wrapped around Lily’s waist. I made my way towards Akila. She was sitting down not allowing her back to touch things because it would move the wood impaled within her chest. I sat down next to her and the weight of the situation came crashing down on me. Lily could die… again. Akila’s chest was impaled… It was falling apart. My life was crumbling around me.

“I’ll explain later or Kakashi will explain but right now we need to tend to Lil and hope she makes it.” She ran her fingers through my hair and I calmed as she held me.

“Severus –“ Albus started,

“THE NEXT PERSON TO ASK ME A FUCKING QUESTION IS GOING TO GET A KNIFE LOGDED IN THEIR FUCKING THROAT!!” He yelled and no one moved or rather dared to breathe to loudly. Lucius returned carrying a large bag, which I assumed was the emergency supplies bag.

“I need a blood replenishing potion, clean bandages, a needle, string and a belt.” I got up and assisted Lucius in going through the bag. I placed the belt and bandages next to Severus, as did Lucius with the string, potion and needle. Severus formed hand signals for healing jutsu and his hands glowed green. Lily’s guts were slowly binding themselves back into her body. The gash remained but Severus was growing weak from the strain on his body. 

Okay I should probably explain what is causing the strain. He keeps a glamour up for most of the day because his muggle father had a half brother… with the last name of Uchiha. Severus was not only a half – blooded Prince but he was an Uchiha as well. For the first five years of his life he grew up in an unpleasant environment and one day his father went to far and beat him until both his femurs, four of his ribs and most of the bones in his right hand were broken. That night Severus preformed accidentally magic that healed every single on of his cuts. He then grabbed a knife and hid in the closest. For three days he hid and defended himself then Akila came and took him away. The glamour used quite a bit of power and healing jutsu required extreme chakra control. The amount of control required to patch some one’s gut together was incredible. Now he had a choice, let the glamour fall or stop healing Lily.

“Sev… Drop the glamour.” Akila said taking control the situation and he did as she said. His hair grew to his waist and became shiny instead of greasy, he lost a bit of weight and grew an inch taller. His face became that of an Uchiha and his body became lithe and his skin had a healthier glow to him. Everyone in the hall was in shock that their greasy potions professor was really quite attractive under everything else.

The pain caused by the healing forced Lily awake. She was panting and clearly in a lot of pain. Her eyes were filled with tears.

“Feed her the blood replenishing potion and then fold the belt over and place it in her mouth.” Severus commanded, he took a knife from a near by table and cut his robes so that they wouldn’t get in the way when he sowed her stomach shut.

“Hem…” No one responded to Professor Umbridge’s annoying cough, we kept working on Lily even Akila was assisting even though she should be sitting down.

“HEM! HEM!!” 

“Do you need a fucking cough drop? We are trying to work here! Honestly some people can you believe this Lucius?” Akila’s voice was harsh, tense and sharp. Lucius’s response was to chuckle darkly.

“Sister, heat the needle.” Severus ordered and the exact moment Kakashi and…

“FATHER!” I yelled and ran to him, he wrapped his arms around me and I was fighting back tears. These past three days have been hell and I now this. I am only so strong.

“Ranka, Kakashi! Get over here and help us!” Severus yelled while Akila, Lucius and Draco were trying to hold Lily down. I don’t know why but Lily’s chakra and spiritual pressure are out of control lashing out at everyone. It was actually causing her a blue glow to surround her and Nyx had manifested beside her. She was in so much pain and her jaw clenched down on the belt in her mouth. She was in so much pain. I have never seen this before but Kakashi and my father, helped pin her down so Severus could safely stitch her stomach. It didn’t take him long to finish probably because he has done this so many times. Nyx ran her fingers through Lily’s hair so she would relax. I didn’t really know what to do. Severus and Lucius were already tending to Akila’s wound and I stood off to the side not really sure what to do. They were all so practiced at this. 

“The verdict?” Draco asked Nyx but he ready to dodge should Severus try and lodge a knife is his throat. 

“Her body was weak but her mind is strong.” Nyx smiled down at her wielder, “Her mind is trying to overcome her body’s weakness resulting in her power lashing out. I have contained most of it and will return it to her when she awakens with a sound mind.”

“But will she awaken?” I asked refusing to let the tears fall.

“Most probably she will wake but in pain, and the belt will prevent her from grinding her teeth. She will be fine, eventually…” 

POV Akila 

“One… Two… Three,” Severus pulled the wooden instrument as Lucius held me steady so it left my body with relative easy. Then Severus set to work healing me. He stitched the more vital parts of me back together first then Akila’s naturally accelerated healing process kicked in and the gaping hole in her chest healed. Thankfully the instrument had missed her heart, granted it barely missed but it did miss.

“Thanks, Sev, Lucius.” I nodded at them. I stood up slowly and I took a deep breath. I did a quick stretch and then said, “Alright I believe introductions are in order. My name is Akila Aname an-.” Albus Dumbledore interrupted me, the fucking reason my sister nearly died 14 years ago just fucking interrupted.

“Well it’s nice to met you Miss Aname, I am A-“ 

“Albus Dumbledore, yes I know but I was speaking and I do not like being interrupted. As I was saying we should continue this conversation in a better place perhaps an office.”

“Yes I believe that would be wise, all involved parties should arrive at my office.”

“Yes that would be good except I don’t trust you around my family not after…” We all bowed our head before I continued, “We will met in Severus’ office because there we have a home field advantage. Now all involved parties aside from the ones standing up her include, Mr. Potter and the Hitchiin twins.” I noticed that Haruhi was looking around and noticed what Severus and I had done.

“Sister…” She looked at me for the first time understanding my power.”

“Do not worry Haruhi it, they will be fine when I release them it just keeps the wide spread panic to a minimum.” I explained the teachers noticed that I froze the hall in the middle of a panic, “Met us in Severus office in a few and Haruhi get Mr. Potter and those friends of yours.” I said picking up Lily and we walked down the hall with our head held high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I also want to say that the next chapter will be an explanation chapter. Basically the professors will ask questions and the Suicide Angels will respond. I will also include Voldie making plans to kidnap Haruhi and Harry.


	8. Who Are We

Chapter Eight – Who Are We  
POV Akila

“Severus what are we going to do?” I asked as soon as all of us were safely in his office.

“Hell if I know. Anyone want scotch?” He asked pulling a bottle out of his desk. He gave a glass to Haruhi, Lucius, Draco and me.

“Do we need to have a talk about your scotch addiction?” Kakashi asked catching the glass that was thrown at his head.

“What about your porn addiction?” Severus replied, opening the bottle of scotch.

“Icha Icha is not porn! It is literature!” Kakashi sounded scandalized at the very idea that his beloved Icha Icha was porn.

“Um… Professor why I am here?” Harry asked interrupted the argument over what Icha Icha is and just for the record Icha Icha is a perverted adult romance novel series for men, also known as porn.

“Shut up Potter, you’ll find out soon enough.” Draco told him harshly.

“What was that Malfoy!” He yelled acting like an idiot not realizing that there are two Malfoys in the room. On impulse I slapped him upside his head. Harry was about to yell at me when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in!” Severus yelled as he poured all of those he deemed responsible enough to drink.

“Hello Severus, where should we start?” The headmaster asked followed by Mcgonagall and Umbridge.

“Where do you wish us to start?” He asked spinning the scotch in his glass, even though Draco and Haruhi had glasses of scotch they were more focused on the ‘adults’ in the room.

“Hem, hem. Shouldn’t you introduce your friends and explain your strange appearance before anything else.” Professor Umbridge ordered.

“That depends on your priorities, most people would ask why are you covered in blood, how did Lily get hurt or what is going on? Moving on from that the man with silver hair… reading is Kakashi, the red head is Ranka, Haruhi’s father, you already know Lucius, woman with white hair standing next to me is my elder sister Akila Aname and the injured woman in the other room is Lily… Aname. I think that covers everyone.” Most the professors nodded some were too scared considering, Severus Lucius and I are still covered in blood and didn’t appear to bothered by it at all. 

They we also a bit confused about the hair color descriptions. The Malfoys are known for their platinum colored hair but Kakashi and Akila’s hair are different. Even though platinum, silver and white all mean the same thing seeing it on them it was very different. Akila’s looked like snow, pure white and Kakashi’s was melted silver.

“But what about your appearance?” Umbridge croaked,

“This is what I look like under the glamour I wear.” Severus said calmly dodging the question.

“But why do you wear a glamour, dear?” I was struggling to contain my laughter. Only Lily, Haruhi and I are allowed to call him anything other than his name.

“You are not one of the three people exempt from calling me anything other than my name, try it again and you’ll see how dangerous I can become.” His eyes began to turn red but a light slap to his arm and his eyes returned to normal.

“We need to work on that temper of yours when the glamour is down your eyes change.” I whispered to him and he nodded taking a sip of the scotch.

“The reason for the glamour are complicated and by the time I finish explaining you will have more questions then answers. The short version is I dislike stalkers and my nephew murdered what I guess would be called part of my biological family specially all those living in the Uchiha complex. I don’t really care, never really liked them much anyway, hn.” He added making him sound like a true Uchiha.

“I don’t understand.” Albus said, as if we haven’t already explained that he wouldn’t.

“We know.”

“Then explain or do I need to remind you that I have auth-“

“Okay bitch you want an explanation?” I stood downing my glass of scotch before I continued,

“We,” I gestured to Severus, Lily in the next room and Kakashi, “are known as Suicide Angels. I was 15 and Severus was 9. There is a saying that we fight till we die and we die to fight.”

The professors were staring at me but I stood my ground. Severus stood with me in an act of solidarity. Kakashi soon joined us.

“You were just children!” Umbridge sounded scandalized.

“No we have never been children. We never had that chance. Kakashi, Lily, Akila and I had no choice but to fight. Trained how to kill with no emotion and fight with everything we have. We are stronger than you could ever hope to be, because we are Suicide Angels but that doesn’t define us.” Severus said and I explained what he meant.

“Lily Aname, Goddess of Death wielder of the Princess of Darkness. Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Nin of Leaf. Severus Snape, the Half-Blooded Prince. Then me, I have two names the Deadly Beauty or Voice of the Innocent. We are the Suicide Angels and let me tell you something. There are things in this world that are dangerous, cruel, painful and beautiful. There are children forced to live a life not worth living because of things they could not control, monsters that kill without rhyme or reason, people who have no emotion, children orphaned because some one decided to murder their parents, people who use words as weapons pushing a boy closer to the edge, the list goes on. Yet you are blind to it all. In some ways I wish I was as well and in others I hope I never become you because I don’t think I could stand it.”

“Well… I never…. Hem.”

“Moving on from that Lily was about 14 when she became a Suicide Angel. She saw how the life we led affected us and she hated what we became because of it. I care for Lily as if she was my own sister.” I looked in my empty glass sadly remembering that night.

“Excuse me you said her name is Lily Aname wouldn’t that make her your sister?” Professor Mcgonagall asked clearly confused.

“Yes and no. Her last name isn’t really Aname… Harry how old are you?” I asked trying to find a way to explain how we brought Lily back from the dead without making sound too crazy.

“I’m 15, why?” Harry replied having a new found respect for us (Except Severus, he still hates Severus).

“Because 14 years ago my sister died protecting a child. She wasn’t related to him but she knew what awaited the child if he survived. He did… she however wasn’t so lucky. She died that night. The pain was too much, we dragged an innocent into our fight and she paid the price. In our grief Severus and I preformed a ritual that allowed our energy to flow into her. It was a miracle that the ritual worked without killing us. We revived her that night, we got her back but at a price. You see when Lily was 11 there was accident. As a result she became half alive and half dead but it also gave her powers… the powers of a shinigami, or in English a death god sometimes called a soul reaper. When we brought her back she became a true shinigami. Before that night my sister’s name was Lily Evans. That night she truly became our sister and her name changed as did ours. I am Akila Evans-Snape Aname, my brother is Severus Evans-Aname Snape and Lily she became Lily Snape-Aname Evans.”

“Lily Po-

“DON’T YOU DARE PUT THAT BASTARD’S NAME AFTER OUR SISTERS!” Severus and I yelled at Albus Dumbledore. Our power filled the room and focused on him. He grew pale and his eyes showed pure terror.

“Wait a god damn minute you are telling my mother is still alive!”

“Did you miss the part of the story where they said that she wasn’t related to the child she saved that night?” Draco asked taking a sip of his scotch.

“Mister Malfoy, are you drinking alcohol?” Mcgonagall asked with that really annoying, I am an authority figure so don’t even think about lying to me, voice.

“Why yes I am Mcgonagall I’m sure you could ask Severus for a glass and he might pour you one as well.” Lucius responed.

“I was referring to the glass your son is drinking from. It appears to have scotch in it and that is unacceptable.” She screeched.

“How so, Draco’s a responsible drinker last time I checked and unless he has become an alcoholic since I last saw him drinking it should be fine.” I explained calmly, not really understanding what the problem was.

“I agree and as far as I know my son can hold his liquor. All Malfoy’s can.” Lucius added also sipping his scotch.

“That’s not the point! The point is he in not of age!” God this lady is getting on my nerves.

“That hardly matters. He can hold his liquor and is responsible enough not to down the whole bottle. All of us excluding Ranka who doesn’t like alcohol have been drinking for ages.” I informed her as I sat on the arm of Severus’ chair.

“We are getting off topic.” Ranka said diplomatically while fixing his ponytail, borrowing a ribbon from Lucius who always had an extra ribbon with him.

“Yes of course, we will discuss this matter at the later date right now I would like to know what happened to you and Lily.” Albus said as his fear dissipated. 

All of us shared a look. None of us really wanted to speak so the silence stretched until Nyx walked out of the room next to us.

“She is going to wake soon and is almost healed though she is quite weak. I would have been surprised if she wasn’t.” Nyx grabbed a glass and Severus poured her some brandy.

“That is good I suppose but first we need to get this sorted out.” Kakashi said closing Icha Icha and putting it safely in the pouch he carried just for Icha Icha.

“And who are you and why aren’t you properly dressed!” Umbrigde had regained just enough nerve to ask.

“I am not the only one improperly clothed and my name is Nyx.” She is right I am wearing a shredded shirt Severus’ robes are cut up and Ranka’s wearing a skirt. I don’t that Nyx wearing a short dress and no shoes is that big a deal.

“Before we get off topic again, the reason why we are here. I have a talent it is a very rare and powerful talent that awakens in a person when it is needed or at least that’s how we think it works. Anyway this talent is not genetic we don’t know why it evolves in certain people and not in others but it does. My talent is fully awake but Haruhi’s is dormant and until it has awakened she will be in danger. As I said before this talent is powerful and people want to use her power for their own selfish needs. I do not know when her talent will awaken but we can only run for so long.” I explained hoping that cleared everything but knowing that it didn’t.

“What is this talent exactly?” Mcgonagall asked and everyone seemed to agree with her.

“Alright then I suggest we go to the forest and I will demonstrate there.” I stood up and everyone on our side of the room followed we waited for Nyx to get Lily who had to be carried by Severus because of how weak she was. The professors followed at a distance but close enough to witness what I can do.

“Okay here goes nothing;

This house of pain is where I live  
Blood sweat and tears are all I give  
You’ll never break me down no never ever  
A time of sacrifice you see  
You live to take it all from me  
I’ll never be controlled no never ever  
Our time is running out

Our time is running out   
As the beat of this heart keeps racing  
The thunder before the storm  
And the tick of this clock keeps breaking  
The calm before all explodes

To understand’s to walk these days  
And nights in shoes imprisoning me  
You’ll never see inside no never ever  
The dancing face of jealousy  
The ups and downs are where you breathe  
Respecting all we vowed that day never ever  
Our time is running out

Our time is running out  
As the beat of this heart keeps racing  
The thunder before the storm  
And the tick of this clock keeps breaking  
The calm before all explodes

Pacing, Now doubt is breaking  
This pill we’re taking  
To make this go away  
Conflict inside of chaos  
Remaining blameless  
Beneath the skin the abyss

Time is running out  
As the beat of this heart keeps racing  
The thunder before the storm  
And the tick of this clock keeps breaking  
The calm before all explodes

As I sang the power around be built up and attracted some of the forest’s more dangerous creatures. I kicked off the floor and flipped in the air. I came crashing down a rather large spider and cleared an area for me to use my power to rip my targets apart, which looks extremely creepy because most people see my power so it just looks like they exploded. I kicked off the ground again but this time I used my power to keep me in the air as I fired Order into the creatures. On the last note of my song I fell down to the ground landing in front of the professors. I was tired and still had power surrounding me but I wasn’t about to let myself show any weakness.

“That is the talent.” All of them were shocked at the destructive power I am capable of.

“I see, and what are its limits.” Dumbledore asked

“As if I would tell you!” In all honesty my voice doesn’t really have limits but like Chaos it is deadly and incredibly dangerous if it is used improperly.

“There are still gaps in your story.” Mcgonagall said,

“Yeah there are but some things aren’t mine to tell.” I nodded to my brother who began ushering everyone back to Hogwarts. It wasn’t long till I stood alone facing Albus Dumbledore, Minvera Mcgonagall and Dolores Umbridge. 

“I’ve never been any good with emotions as you could probably tell. We all have secrets that are best left unsaid. Things that we won’t say even under veritasium, they do not concern you. Life wasn’t kind to us so we retaliated. Nothing you can say or do will change the past. We have done things we regret but they cannot be undone. So here I stand issuing a warning, should you harm us you will face our wrath. We protect what is ours.” I said spinning on my heel and disappearing into the night leaving behind three very stunned professors.


	9. The Truth of Lily Evans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had quite a bit of recap, but there is a lot of new information about how Lily became a Shinigami and everyone thinks that Lily is Harry's mother. This chapter has a lot of dialogue.

Chapter Nine – The Truth of Lily Evans

Severus Snape’s Private Quarters  
POV NO ONE

Akila entered Severus’ quarters to find everything had erupted in chaos. Harry was yelling and lashing out at everyone. Draco and the twins were yelling back at Harry. Ranka was hugging Haruhi as if trying to protect her from the yelling, but Haruhi looked like all she wanted was to be let go. Lucius and Severus looked like they wanted to down a bottle of fire whiskey. Lily was still passed out with Nyx watching over her. And lastly Kakashi was on the ceiling reading Icha Icha.  


A loud snapping noise echoed throughout the room. Everyone fell silent and more than a few people were looking sheepishly at the floor.  


“Now that I have everyone’s attention. I believe several of you have unanswered questions. Also, what happened in the past couple of minutes to cause this unnecessary chaos?” Akila asked calmly despite the fact that her voice was clearly strained showing just how irritated she was.  


“Well Mr. Potter started yelling and then-“ Lucius began before a raised eyebrow from Akila stopped him.  


“I was being rhetorical. Now how about we sit down and begin what I’m sure is going to be a long round of twenty questions. So everyone pull up a chair and drink. This is going to be a long night. Akila sighed pouring herself another drink before sitting down on one of the many couches in the room.  


“I want to know how the person I’ve been told is my mother has been alive this whole time.” Harry ordered still very worked up.  


“Lily Evans died that night, Voldemort killed her. However, as we mentioned before, we resurrected her using a rather complicated ritual.” Akila started,  


“Lily had always been different, even before that. She didn’t grow up fighting in the way we did. However, she saw the effects fighting had on us. There aren’t many 12 years old that know how to relocate shoulders and stitch up multiple stab wounds. Lily unfortunately was one of them.” Severus continued explaining while drinking his scotch.  


“I taught her hand to hand combat and how to use that sword of hers. We just didn’t realize what the sword was or what it meant that she had one until she was fourteen.” Kakashi continued not looking up from his Icha Icha, however it was more because he just didn’t want to look anyone in the eye.  


“What do you mean? What sword? What made her sword special?” Harry asked, still trying to sort all of this out. His mother wasn’t his mother, and she was someone else entirely. He didn’t understand how he ended up with the Dursley’s when they weren’t even related. Harry finally understood why almost everyone in the room was drinking.  


“That sword is me.” Nyx said, her face, giving nothing away about how she felt about that arrangement, “We mentioned this earlier but Lily was eleven when she meet a Shinigami. While he was strong enough to eliminate the threat, Lily was already dying and it was all her sister’s fault. They were running from their attacker when Lily tripped and badly twisted her ankle. Petunia refused to go back and help Lily. Leaving her to die. The shinigami had the option of letting her die or attempting to heal her. He tried to heal her at first and it appeared to be working, but Lily’s magic lashed out at him similar to what you saw earlier. He saw no need for her to die so he did the only thing he could think of to make her body and magic accept his own power. He ran her through with his sword. Now a shinigami’s sword is not to be taken lightly, we are called Zanpakutos and are quite literally half of our wielder’s soul. While it is much more complicated than my brief explanation, for now I believe it will serve for you to understand just how unusual Lily was.”  


“Um… what? The woman everyone told me was my mother is a grim reaper and Petunia nearly got her killed? Also, she’s not my mother and I’m not related to the Dursley’s?” Harry asked thoroughly confused by the explanation.  


“Yes, that’s exactly what they are saying, Potter.” Draco said, grabbing a glass of water to get rid of the slight buzz he had.  


“You see not everything is as it seems. Nothing is simple here.” Haruhi said, slightly angry about what was going on. Simple would have been better, easier. Simple would be back at the host club and not having to worry about people trying to kill her. But that wasn’t her life, no matter how much she wished it was.  


“Okay, um… Let me see if I’ve got this, Lily Evans isn’t my mother. She almost died at 11 because of her sister, who I am also not related to. Later she was killed trying to protect me from Voldemort. Then, Akila and Professor Snape resurrected her, but because of the incident when she was 11 she turned into a full-blown grim reaper. How does this make any sort of sense, are shinigami like vampires? How can someone become one?” Harry asked, looking hopelessly lost.  


“Shinigami aren’t vampires Potter. A human can become a one under certain circumstances, however, it is considered illegal. You see, by running Lily through with his sword, he transferred a portion of his power to her. This is what turned her into a shinigami.” Draco explained sipping his water waiting for his head to clear further.  


“In reality, it’s more complicated, but yes. He ran me through with his sword and almost immediately after, I became a shinigami… Well a substitute shinigami, all the powers of one, none of the red tape.” Lily groaned from the couch, as she slowly sat up and waved her hand for a drink.  


“Are you feeling any better?” Severus asked lightly handing her whiskey instead of scotch.  


“You don’t have your glamour up… I must have been pretty messed up then, but yes.” Lily said knocking the glass back to kill the pain.  


“You were.” Kakashi confirmed.  


“My magic lashed out again, didn’t it?” She asked solemnly, “Well, I take it we’re playing twenty thousand questions.”  


“Yes on both counts.” Nyx informed her, sitting down on the couch and gently coaxing Lily to lie back down using her lap as a pillow.  


“So where are we at?” Lily asked, forcing herself to relax.  


“Why does everyone think that you’re my mother?” Harry asked hastily losing some of his anger seeing her in this state. Her clothing was caked in blood and she looked almost too pale. Yet her eyes, something everyone told him were his mother’s looked nothing like his.  


“Ah, that. It was no secrets that for years James Potter had been trying to get me to go out with him. I never gave him the time of day. I had bigger things to worry about than some boy. After all, nothing is ever easy when it comes to us. For the longest time James hated Severus because he thought Severus and I were dating. It was stupid, petty and on several occasions almost went too far. When we were made head girl and head boy we had to civil towards each other and we reached an understanding of sorts. He no longer attacked Severus and I would tolerate him. Everyone thought we were dating despite the fact we never went on dates. Every time we were seen together it was because of our jobs. We graduated and I never saw him alive again. I died that night I saved you, but I didn’t save you from Voldemort. That’s not why I did it. I did it because of a prophecy that the headmaster puts all his faith in… but prophecies can be broken and changed. This prophecy involved a child becoming a weapon against Voldemort. Harry you are the child that it spoke of and I refused to watch another go through what I watched my siblings and Kakashi go through. So I fought Voldemort and I died in that house. Everyone just assumed we kept our relationship private.” Lily explained softly, she had given her life for the confused boy in front of her. She had tried to change things, but it seems that she only made things worse.  


“I think I understand,” Harry said the last of his anger finally fading, “And thank you for saving my life.”  


“As I said I had my reasons for doing it, but you are welcome.” Lily smiled at him softly before she remembered something Harry said earlier, “You’ve been living with my sister! Who the hell thought that was a good idea? And why am I just hearing about this!”  


“I really don’t know how we missed that one.” Akila remarked.  


“Well, no one ever really referred to them by names that anyone of us knew. And to be fair, we have been busy with the Atasuki, Voldemort, war, our standard missions and politics in general.” Severus commented  


“We can’t exactly let him go back to them now can we.” The Hitachiin twins said in unison placing their arms around Harry, “He’s just adorable.”  


“Um… what?” Harry asked, trying to get free only encouraging the twins to hold on to him tighter.  


“We could have him emancipated. He’s clearly capable of taking care of himself.” Ranka suggested as the twins sat down in an armchair and pulled Harry on to their laps.  


“He’s older than Naruto and Sasuke and they live by themselves. Considering the laws here, though it could be a bit difficult. The wizarding world and the Muggle world might have different laws. Getting him emancipated in only one world will not solve anything…” Kakashi commented.  


“Who?”  


“Two of his students… Wait a minute. Kakashi what if you took him on an apprentice. Harry is older than most Shinobi but he has more power too. If what I am sensing is correct.” Lily replied  


“In theory it would work, but I don’t he is suited to be a Shinobi at all. Also, he wouldn’t be trusted for the longest time, even if we lied and said he was related to one of us.”  


“As amusing as this is, he has a godfather. Sirius Black. Get the Muggles to sign over custody to Sirius Black.” Severus remarked handing Lily another glass of whiskey. Harry looked hopeful at the idea of living with Sirius.  


“Isn’t Sirius Black wanted for 13 counts of murder?” Draco asked confused.  


“He’s innocent right?” Akila gave her a brother a pointed look.  


“Yes, clearing him would be difficult without Pettigrew, but with Pettigrew it shouldn’t be a problem. Retrieving him wouldn’t even take us more than a few days. This whole thing could be cleared up by the end of the week.” Severus explained, removing the heavy outer layer of his teaching robes finally feeling the effects of the scotch and the day.  


“Even if you get Sirius cleared a judge could rule against Sirius due to the fact that he was convicted for murder. Is there anyone else?” Haruhi asked, knowing that it would difficult in the Muggle world to get Sirius custody of Harry. After all, even if he was proved innocent there would always be doubt.  


“Remus? I mean he could have custody, but I could live with Sirius. I actually think he lives with Sirius anyway.” Harry said nervously.  


“Impossible, no one in the wizarding world would grant him custody. He’s a werewolf.”  


“So we don’t play by the rules. It’s pretty clear that we can’t get him away from the Dursley’s swiftly and legally in both worlds. So let’s change the rules.” Lily smirked, the idea of seeing her sister after all this time it thrilled her. Her sister had played a hand in turning her into a Shinigami, and while Lily was generally nice and gentle when it came to her sister she felt unusually cruel. This was only amplified due to the circumstances.  


“We can do that.” Akila smirked, looking at her sister.  


“By the end of this week Harry you will no longer have to return the Dursley’s we’ll take care of everything.” Lily said before finally going back to sleep now that the whiskey had dulled the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have the next chapter up sometime soon. It was originally going to be in this chapter, but I felt that it would have been too long of a chapter then and didn't really fit in with what I wanted this chapter to be about which is Lily and Harry.


	10. Late Night, Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a whole lot of action more dialogue, thoughts and a bit of insight.

Chapter Ten – Late Night, Early Morning

Still In Severus Snape’s Private Quarters  
POV HARRY POTTER

I didn’t know what to say or do. I was stunned so much so that I didn’t realize when I stopped trying to get away from the Hitachiin twins. 

I thought that Professor Snape hated me. Yet him and his siblings just agreed to break the law to get me away from the Dursley’s. And I seriously doubt that they were joking. Hell until two hours ago I thought half of the people in this room hated me.

Now Malfoy… Draco was being civil to say the least. His father was helping a muggle called Ranka with his hair… Also why is Ranka in a skirt… And why am I just noticing that. I’ll ask about that later I suppose. It is getting rather late. Still in two hours everything I thought I knew has changed and I feel like I’m drowning. I swear it was morning a second ago and everything made sense. Then, Akila and Lily burst into the Great Hall and everything was turned on its head. Or was it always like this. Maybe I just didn’t notice that I was the one upside down… 

“Here.” Haruhi pulled my from my thoughts, handing me a glass of whiskey and removing the twins from me.

“Oh… Thanks.” I said taking the glass and looking at the amber liquid inside.

“Don’t drink it to fast, you’ll just spit it back up. Take small sips you’ll get used to the burn after awhile.” Professor Snape commented not opening his eyes. When did he close them?

“I think it would best if we all stayed here tonight. It is past curfew for the students and I don’t think any of us want to explain to the other professors why most of them have alcohol in their systems. Even if a few of them already know why.” Ranka said looking at his daughter and her friends smiling slightly.

“Probably, it’s not like I don’t have the space. Sleep wherever you want we’ll deal with everything else tomorrow morning. Get our stories straight and what not.” Professor Snape replied before moving rather sluggishly to what I assume is his room.

“Careful Severus you look like you’re about to collapse.” Malfoy... Draco’s father, said moving to help him to his room.

“I’ll get the extra blankets and pillows.” Ranka said, walking towards a cupboard at the end of a hallway.

“I’ll help you.” Haruhi followed him.

“Does this mean we are having a sleep over! Like commoners!” The twins yelled ecstatically in unison, facing each other, holding hands while jumping slightly.

“Rich bastards.” I heard Haruhi mutter handing them a pillow and a blanket then giving them directions to a guest room. Just how many rooms did Professor Snape have? Were all of the professor’s private quarters this big? Or is Snape special?

“Why do they get the other guest room?” Draco asked clearly irritated at the development.

“Because no one can figure out if their act is an act and I personally don’t want to find out tonight because I’m fairly certain that it isn’t an act.” Haruhi explaining handing Draco and I pillows and blankets. 

“I’ll make some space for you guys.” Akila said moving several pieces of furniture against the wall with Kakashi who had finally put his Icha Icha down.

“Thanks Ane.” Haruhi smiled slightly at her older sister.

“Daughters! Sleep well.” Ranka called from some other room that I didn’t think was guest room but had no idea what it was either.

“He does know that’s the smaller potion lab right?” Draco asked clearly confused.

“Probably, there is a cot in there so that’s where he will probably be sleeping.” Akila replied and started laying out comforters on the floor.

“Why am I sleeping here again?” I asked as I stood… or tried to stand. I stumbled trying to regain my balance.

“That’s why. You’ve never had alcohol before and Severus doesn’t have anything weak. It may be smooth enough to not kill you on the way down and we didn’t give you enough to make you sick but that doesn’t mean you’ll be unaffected. If you leave to go back to your dorm by the time you get halfway there it will be clear that someone gave you alcohol. It’s a hassle none of us need right now. Besides it’s like Severus said, it’s not like he doesn’t have the space.” Akila responded dryly, her exhaustion finally showing.

“I need to get going, Akila. My village is expecting me back sometime tomorrow. I’ll be ready if you need me but I do still have students to teach.” Kakashi said after a bit.

“Okay, see you soon then. I believe that this is only going to get worse before it gets better. Tell the Hokage that she should keep a look out for Death Eaters as well. We don’t know how much they know yet but Severus and Lucius will probably find out soon enough.” Akila moved to hug Kakashi who merely patted her head before moving over to Lily.

“Sleep well.” He whispered to his former student before vanishing.

“Um… Did he just disappear in a smokescreen?” I asked wondering just how drunk I was.

“I think you missed the part where he is a ninja.” Malfoy explained, clearly not entirely happy with the sleeping arrangements. Then again, I wasn’t all that thrilled either. None of us were sober and I was the most intoxicated at the moment. I don’t how much more intoxicated I will become or how that will affect my behavior. 

“I don’t remember that ever being mentioned, Malfoy.” I replied as I tried to stand again.

“It may have been mentioned it might not have its not really important.” Haruhi commented as she finished setting up our makeshift beds. She was on the far left side with Draco to the right. I would be on the right side of him. I was a bit relieved that I didn’t have to sleep next to her seeing as I don’t know her all that well, but at the same time I was dreading sleeping next to Draco.

“I’ll leave you guys too it. I’ll be in the other guest room or Severus’s room. Depending on where Lucius passed out. See you all tomorrow morning. Try not to kill each other, and yes that is directed at you and Draco.” Akila said leaving the room. I didn’t really know what to do. 

“Um…”

“Just go to sleep Potter. It’s late.” Malfoy said, getting up and removing most of his clothing until her was in his boxers and a button up shirt with several buttons undone. Haruhi seemed to be doing the same thing making me blush a bit, as she is girl. She had a lacey tank top and girl styled boxers. Realizing that I was overdressed I removed my clothing until I was in a tank top and my boxers. We crawled under the covers and;

“Good night Harry and Haruhi.”

“Good night Draco and Harry.”

“Good night Haruhi and Draco.” I fell asleep shortly after that.

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up slowly confused as to where I was, and why my head was pounding. Breathing felt all wrong and I felt entirely too heavy. Opening my eyes was a mistake as I was immediately blinded by the illusion of sun coming through the windows. I closed my eyes again and waited for the pain to subside. I don’t know how long it took but eventually the pain faded. I opened my eyes again avoiding looking at the window to find that I somehow ended in between Draco and Haruhi. Draco was on my left and Haruhi was on my right. I have no idea how this happened or what either of their reactions would be waking up to find they were cuddling me.

It’s moments like this that I hated my life. I couldn’t move without waking either one, Draco’s arm was around my waist and holding Haruhi’s hand. Then Haruhi was using my shoulder as a replacement for a pillow. Jarring either one would probably wake the other so I had no choice but to lie there until one or both of them woke up.

It shouldn’t take long with the ‘sunlight’ from the fake window illuminating the room. I noticed that Lily was still sleeping with Nyx on the couch, so it probably wasn’t that late either way still the ‘sunlight’ lead me to believe it was around midday… Maybe Snape just liked more light in morning so he charmed them that way. I sighed slightly as I felt both Haruhi and Draco stir. They were in that strange state between being awake and being asleep. It was strange to feel them breathing and moving on either side of me. I had never fallen asleep next to anyone before. It was strange to feel a heartbeat that wasn’t my own. Even stranger was how comforting it was, just the sensation of not being alone. I yawned briefly wondering if I could get away with sleeping for another few hours. Draco and Haruhi seemed to settle back into a deeper sleep… Well it couldn’t hurt to try. I closed my eyes letting their heartbeats lull me back to sleep.

POV NO ONE

It wasn’t all that late in the morning when Severus and Lucius began to naturally shift in their sleep. Lucius had promptly passed out after helping Severus under the covers, as Akila had predicted. All of them were used to this by now but it was always funny for Akila to find them asleep, as Lucius almost never was under the covers.

She stood in the doorway smiling at them, chuckling slightly. To Akila they were adorable. Her brother didn’t have many friends and when they were younger and they had severe trust issues. Sleeping was something they had done out of necessity and never something they found relaxing or enjoyable… But whenever she found Lucius and Severus passed out together it was something she cherished. Both of them looked so much younger and peaceful. They trusted each other and for Severus that was something very rare. She hated waking them but if she didn’t they wouldn’t wake for hours then again maybe their bodies needed that much sleep after spending their whole lives with one eye constantly open.

Akila sighed moving closer to the bed watching the rising and falling of their chests. If left to their own devices they would not move until the afternoon, she had no choice but to wake them. Most people gently shake a person awake. With a normal person that isn’t a problem but a percentage of people will attack when woken up. Unsurprisingly Severus is one of those people.

She took a small step back and began humming. Akila carefully controlled her power and released it in small silent colorful bursts of energy that would light up the room as she spun around. She sang gently using her power for beauty instead of destruction.

Severus and Lucius woke up slowly to see Akila dancing. Her words washed over them and they relaxed listening to her voice.

“I don’t know  
How I feel  
Maybe I’m mad  
Or maybe I’m proud  
Can’t find the truth  
Can’t speak my mind  
I don’t know what to say  
I’m just thinking out loud  
Yeah, I’m thinking out loud  
Thinking out loud  
Can’t find the truth  
Can’t speak my mind  
I don’t know what I say  
I’m just thinking out loud”

She smiled gently at the two who were now fully awake.  
“Morning boys.”

POV Draco Malfoy

I was used to waking up in odd places sometimes. Honestly, I think it is the hazard of living in a mansion. We have over twenty guest rooms that are barely used outside of holidays after all. So this was nothing new or at least it shouldn’t have been. I remembered falling sleep between Haruhi and Harry. 

Now my arm is definitely around Harry’s waist and Haruhi is on the other side of Harry. Also whose hand am I holding? It feels like Haruhi’s. Both Harry and Haruhi’s were slightly restless, they were probably going to wake up soon anyway.

“Harry, Haruhi.” I called moving to sit up.

“Hm?” Haruhi woke up easily becoming aware of everything relatively quickly. She released my hand and began stretching.

“Harry, wake up.” I prompted again gently shaking him.

“What?” He slurred looking exhausted, even though all of them had, had more than eight hours of sleep.

“It’s morning, everyone should be waking up soon anyway.” I replied moving away from him.

“Oh… Okay.” He replied searching for his glasses. I smirked and handed them to him.

“Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when the next chapter will be uploaded but it will most likely start with the host club.


End file.
